The Unexpected Sexual Harassment of Twilight Sparkle
by cleverpun0
Summary: At Celestia's behest, Twilight Sparkle arrives in Ponyville to prepare for the Summer Sun Celebration, and potentially the return of Nightmare Moon. Her preparations will be anything but easy. The stallions in charge of the festivities all seem to have taken a "romantic" interest in her, and every one of them is terrible at flirting. Really terrible. Really.


The Unexpected Sexual Harassment of Twilight Sparkle

BY: cleverpun

Twilight Sparkle leapt out of the pegasus-drawn carriage. She looked around at Ponyville and let out a deep sigh.

Spike hopped out of the carriage as well. "Ponyville, huh? Pretty nice town."

"I guess. My tower is still nicer. And it's better ventilated." Twilight turned to the guards, levitating a piece of parchment and quill out of the carriage. "Thank you, sirs. You can leave our things at the library, then return to Canterlot. It's built into a tree, so it should be easy to spot. The keys should be in my saddlebags, right purse, center section, third zipper down, behind the comb and in front of the chapstick."

The guards nodded and flew off.

Twilight floated the parchment in front of her face. "First item, catering from Sweet Apple Acres. Guess we better ask for directions."

"Shouldn't we settle in, or something?" Spike asked.

"Spike, I want this over with as soon as possible. Bad enough I'm here at all when I could be researching Nightmare Moon." She took another look at the town, then trotted over to the nearest pony, a pink stallion with poofy hair and balloon cutie marks. "Excuse me? Do you know where—"

The pony leapt into air, let out a prolonged gasp, and vanished.

"Uhm, okay…" Twilight scratched her head.

Spike chuckled to himself. "Looks like you're popular already, Twilight."

Twilight jerked her head and started walking. "Come on, I saw a barn on our way here."

"Didn't the Princess order you to make some friends while you were here?" Spike asked.

"The last thing I need is friends. I just want to get these errands out of the way so I can go back to doing something important."

"You're always so negative, Twilight. Maybe everypony here will surprise you."

Twilight rolled her eyes. "Well, I suppose first impressions don't get much worse than _that_."

Walking to Sweet Apple Acres did not take very long. Despite a few grumbles about the heat, Twilight and Spike found it fairly easily. As Twilight walked up the path, she looked around for ponies. She spotted an orange stallion with a cowboy hat and an apple cutie mark. He kicked one of the trees, and a shower of apples immediately fell into baskets sitting below.

Twilight approached him. The stallion stopped mid-kick and turned to Twilight. "Well, hello there!" he said cheerfully. "Welcome to Sweet Apple Acres! Name's Applejack! What can I do ya for?"

"Good afternoon. My name is Twilight Sparkle. I'm here to supervise preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration. And you're in charge of the food?"

"Sure am. My brother 'n' sister should be in the kitchen preparin' things as we speak."

Twilight turned around. "Well, sounds like you have everything under control. We'll let you get back to—" She found a hoof draped around her shoulder, steering her in the other direction.

Applejack smiled. "What's the rush? Don'tcha wanna check things out a bit?"

Twilight picked his hoof up with a small bit of telekinesis. "Thanks for the offer, but we really do have a lot of—"

The hoof was back. "Oh, nonsense. Won't take but a moment. And I gar-unn-tee this is the best chow in Equestria!"

Spike started walking alongside the two ponies. "Now that you mention it, I could eat."

"Spike, be quiet," Twilight whispered loudly.

"Besides," Applejack patted Twilight's side with his hoof, "a pretty mare like you needs to keep her strength up."

Twilight opened her mouth to say something, but Spike cut her off.

"C'mon, Twilight! Celestia told you to oversee the preparations, right? We gotta be thorough!"

"Spike—"

Applejack flung open the door to the house and led Twilight inside. A tall red stallion was stirring something on the stove. A yellow filly was slicing apples at the kitchen table.

"Miss Sparkle, this here is Big Mac and Apple Bloom. Y'all, this is Twilight Sparkle and Spike. They're here to inspect the food for the Celebration."

Big Mac nodded at Twilight. Apple Bloom leapt over.

"Wow! So y'all are from Canterlot?"

Twilight pushed Applejack's hoof off her shoulder. "Yes, we are."

Apple Bloom smiled. "Well don't you worry. Me and my brothers and granny make the best food in Equestria!"

Twilight smiled. "How could I disbelieve such a cute filly?" She turned towards the door. "Clearly everything must be fine. No need for us to be here. Spike, let's go." She got a few inches towards the door before Applejack said something.

AJ knelt down to Apple Bloom. "Say, A.B. Why don't you and Big Mac show Spike the entrees, and I can show Miss Sparkle the desserts? I know you were braggin' about them apple fritters earlier."

"Okay!" Apple Bloom bounced into the living room. Spike licked his lips and followed her.

Big Mac glanced at Applejack. AJ answered with a smile and Big Mac walked slowly after his sister and Spike.

Twilight sighed loudly. She turned around. Applejack had already placed a pie onto the table.

Applejack smiled. "Made it myself. Let me get you a plate."

Twilight reluctantly sat down. _I guess I am kind of hungry. And it does smell pretty good._

There was a clink of dishes and Applejack returned with some plates and utensils. He started to cut a slice of pie.

Twilight squirmed in her chair slightly. She glanced at the door. She turned back to the table after a particularly loud clink of silverware. A hearty slice of apple pie sat on a plate in front of her.

Applejack sat down. "Dig in." He leaned in a bit. "I promise it's dee-licious. _Everything _in the house is."

Twilight eyed the pie for moment, then delicately grabbed it with her magic and took a bite.

Applejack smiled again. "Like it?"

"This is actually pretty good." She took another bite. "I can see why Princess Celestia hired you to cater."

She took another bite. At the same moment, Applejack slid his chair a few inches closer to her. Twilight didn't notice the gentle _squeak_ as it moved.

Twilight chewed for a moment. She suddenly realized her chewing was the loudest thing in the room. "So…" She swallowed. "You harvest the apples _and _you bake them?"

"Yeah, me and my brother take shifts. Keeps things interestin'."

"Right."

Applejack scooted a few inches closer, and another soft _squeak_ leaked out of the chair.

"Miss Sparkle, do you mind if I call you 'Twilight'?"

"I guess not."

Applejack's chair scraped loudly along the floor. He was rather close to Twilight now. She paused mid-chew to glance at the tiny gap between them.

"Uhm, what are you doing?"

Applejack leaned forwards. "I need to tell you somethin', Twilight."

Twilight's eyes flicked to the side and back again. "Okay?"

"And before I tell ya, I want you ta know that I don't say something unless it's the truth. I take honesty very seriously."

Twilight raised an eyebrow. "Duly noted?" She returned to her food, though her eyes remained fixed on the stallion. She quietly realized she was eating food in a stranger's kitchen.

"The truth is, Twilight." He lowered his voice a little. "I think you're beautiful."

Twilight froze. Her mouth hung open, ready to receive pie, but she couldn't quite finish the action.

"Well, Applejack, that's very nice of you to say—"

Applejack leaned towards her, and Twilight reflexively scooted backwards. Her haunch slid right to the edge of her seat, and her neck moved as far away as possible before her balance wavered.

"No, really, I mean it. Not often a mare as pretty as you comes 'round these parts."

Twilight put her food down. "I think I'd better leave." She slid off her chair, but Applejack was right there in moments, his hoof touching hers.

"I ain't blowin' smoke here. You're hot."

Twilight's horn started to glow, and a few seconds later Spike floated through the doorway and landed on her back.

"I'm really not interested. Wish I could say I was flattered, but—"

"I know I'm comin' on kinda strong, but really, you're just so—"

"Thanks for the food bye!"

The door slammed shut. The entire house rattled slightly.

Big Mac strolled over and stood next to Applejack.

Applejack rubbed his neck nervously. "I guess that mighta gone better."

Big Mac chewed absently for a moment. The piece of hay in his mouth rolled around a little as he did. Finally, he stopped and opened his mouth to answer. "Eeyup."

"Well, that was uncomfortable…" Twilight muttered.

"They seemed nice." Spike popped an apple slice into his mouth.

"That's because you were too busy stuffing your face! That orange stallion was hitting on me the whole time we were there!"

"Whatting on you? Did he punch you or something?"

"You know what, never mind." Twilight glanced at the list. "Next up, weather. Says here the captain of the weather team is named Rainbow Dash."

Twilight stared up at the sky. She was so busy calculating the cloud coverage she didn't notice the pegasus about to crash into her. The purple-and-blue blur rolled several feet before it finally came to a stop. The stallion lay flat on his back, Twilight sprawled awkwardly across his chest.

"Ow."

"Hey, watch where you're going, lady!" The pegasus propped himself up on his forelegs and shook his head. He glanced down at Twilight and smirked. "Unless, of course, you _wanted _to run into me." He leaned closer and his snout stopped less than an inch from Twilight's. "In that case, feel free to scoot down a bit."

"Ugh, get away from me, you perv!" Twilight shoved his face away with a small spell. She pushed herself backward, clumsily putting a few feet between her and the stallion.

The pegasus got to his feet easily. He rolled his eyes. "Well, I see _somepony _can't take a joke. I'm an eligible bachelor, lady. Like I would waste my time with some nopony like you."

Twilight picked herself up and cast a quick spell to check herself for injuries. "Yes, clearly every mare in Equestria would be lucky to have a jerk like you as their special somepony."

She looked up and started. The stallion hovered inches above her.

He rubbed his chin with a hoof. "You know, now that you're standing up, you don't look that bad. Egghead, obviously, but not that bad." He leaned closer to her face. "Of course, you still looked better on top of me."

Twilight fired a spell at him. He moved a few feet to the left and the spell whizzed past him.

"Playing hard to get, eh? I like that."

Twilight rolled her eyes. "Ugh, would you just you go away? I have to go find the captain of the weather team."

The stallion's smirk widened. "You mean Rainbow Dash?"

"Yes! You know her?"

The stallion flipped onto his back and started floating lazily backward. "I might."

Twilight's eyes flicked onto the stallion's chromatic mane and tail, and his rainbow-lightning cutie mark. "Ugh, you have got to be kidding."

"The one and only! And don't worry about the mixup, lots of ponies assume things about my name." He smiled. "Trust me though, name or not, I'm _all stallion_."

Twilight buried her face in a hoof.

"I must be even more popular with the ladies than I thought. Usually they don't come looking for me."

Twilight sighed and reluctantly put her hoof down. "I'm Twilight Sparkle. Princess Celestia sent me—"

"'Bout time!"

"—to oversee the preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration." Twilight jabbed a hoof at the smug pegasus. "And _you_ are supposed to have the sky cleared by now!"

Dash waved a hoof dismissively. "Eh, it'll get done."

"The celebration is tomorrow!"

"I can clear the whole sky in ten seconds flat."

"Prove it."

"Sure, I just need a little motivation."

Twilight raised an eyebrow. "That being?"

A smug grin spread across Dash's face. "Kiss me."

"What!? Ew, no!"

"Suit yourself." Dash shrugged dramatically.

Twilight narrowed her eyes. "I bet you can't even do it."

Dash flipped onto his stomach, his eyes locked on Twilight. "Oh you _bet_, do you?"

"Yeah, I do."

"You're on!" His wings flared out. He shot upward, a rainbow streak the only evidence he had ever been there. The highly visible trail zigzagged across the sky, smashing into clouds everywhere. When Dash settled back down in front of Twilight, the sky was perfectly clear.

"Huh." Twilight looked all over the sky but couldn't find a single cloud.

She felt a hoof drape across her shoulder.

"What'd I tell ya? Ten. Seconds. Flat. Now, about that bet…" Rainbow took a long look at Twilight's rump, and one corner of his mouth slowly snuck upward.

Twilight grimaced. She pushed his face away with some magic and walked away. "What bet? I didn't bet anything."

Rainbow grinned that same smug grin. "I cry when you say goodbye, but I love the view when you do!" he called after her.

Twilight shuddered. "Ugh. Spike, please don't turn out like that when you're older."

Spike plopped another apple slice into his mouth. "Like what?"

Twilight sighed. "Never mind. What's next on the list?"

"Decorations at the town hall, looks like."

Spike and Twilight stepped into the town hall. Embroidered banners hung on the walls and balcony, and numerous ribbons were tied on the columns and posts.

"Huh. It actually looks really nice," Twilight said to herself.

"Why thank you, darling."

Twilight jumped a little. She turned around. A statuesque white stallion was standing behind her. He had an incredibly elaborate manecut and three diamonds for a cutie mark.

He bowed. "Rarity, master tailor at your service."

"Uhm, Twilight Sparkle, and this is Spike. Nice to meet you?"

"I like your cutie mark," Spike said.

"Why, thank you." Rarity rose up slightly and extended a hoof.

"Uhm, what are you doing?"

Rarity withdrew his foreleg. "Ah, forgive me, darling. I was going to kiss your hoof, but sometimes I get carried away with formality. Now, let's get a good look at you."

Rarity leaned towards Twilight's face, and she instinctively moved her neck back. He walked around her once and put a hoof to his chin.

"Well, I'm certainly not complaining. Great figure, regal posture, colorful mane… But I told the agency I wasn't interviewing models today. I'm busy preparing decorations for the Summer Sun Celebration." Rarity waved a hoof at the banners hung everywhere.

"I'm not a model."

One of Rarity's eyebrows shot up. "Really? Well, then, how can I help you?"

"I'm here to check on the preparations."

Rarity smiled. "Well, as you can see, they aren't quite done yet." He trotted over to a pile of ribbons and started sorting through them. "I still have more ribbons and banners to put up. Everything is embroidered and sewn, however, so it should be ready well before the Celebration begins." He pulled a ribbon out of the pile and held it up to the wall. He shook his head and grabbed a different one. "Did you have any specific questions?"

"Uh, no, not really." Twilight scratched her head. "Huh. You're actually the only pony so far who has bothered to be professional about their progress report."

"First impressions are everything, dear. I may not have grown up in Canterlot or Manehattan, but I do know a few things about manners." Rarity tied the ribbon around a nearby post and put a hoof to his chin. He nodded quickly and continued to sift through the pile.

"Well…keep up the good work?" Twilight turned to leave. She was a few steps from the exit when Rarity called out to her. She reluctantly turned around.

"Oh, one more thing." Rarity trotted over to Twilight and handed her a card. "Take my card. A body like yours should _not _be wasted on secretarial work."

"I'm not a _secretary_, I'm Princess Celestia's personal student."

"Well, that would explain your regal demeanor." Rarity chuckled. "And your stoic attitude." He proffered the card again. "Just think it over. I know many ponies who model as a hobby. And a lovely body like yours wouldn't need much extra effort."

"Thanks, but I'm not interested." Twilight turned back to the door.

"Ah, I understand. It's fine. The insecure ponies rarely become models."

Twilight's ear flicked. She spun around. "I am _not_ insecure!"

Rarity took a step forward. "Why else would a mare as attractive as you not want to model? I've seen it before, Twilight."

"That's preposterous."

"I bet you've never had a special somepony either. You have to love yourself before you can love another, after all."

"_Excuse me!?_"

Rarity grabbed Twilight's hoof. "Don't be afraid to admit to yourself you're beautiful, Twilight." He leaned in. "I think you look radiant."

Twilight jerked her hoof away. "Oh, ew! You're hitting on me, aren't you?"

Rarity drew a hoof to his chest in mock horror. "I would never invade somepony's personal boundaries in such a way. I merely hate seeing talent and self-esteem go to waste." He leaned forward. "Of course, if you wanted to engage in some harmless flirting as practice, I could oblige you. I know how self-conscious virgins can be." He smiled. "I've taught the same lesson to countless models like yourself, as a matter of fact. It is one advantage of having your home and business in the same building."

The slapping spell was inches from Rarity's face when he cast the barrier. The two bursts of magic collided harmlessly.

Twilight glared at him before opening the door. "Spike! We're leaving!"

"I wasn't eating his gems, I swear!"

Twilight grabbed Spike and stormed out. She slammed the door shut, and one of the hinges clattered to the floor.

Rarity straightened his mane and turned back to his work. "She'll be back. They always are."

Twilight's ear flicked. She shuddered. "Ugh, and I was hoping I'd found one stallion in this town who wasn't a horny pervert."

"A what?"

"Oh, never mind." Twilight looked away from Spike and nervously ran a hoof through her mane. She felt something behind her ear. She pulled it out with her magic and rolled her eyes. It was Rarity's card. It vanished in a puff of fire and she brushed her hoof on her coat.

She turned to Spike. "Anyway, what's next on the list?"

Spike pulled out the parchment. "Music. Last thing."

"Thank Celestia." Twilight's ear flicked. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

Twilight walked a bit further, and she definitely heard faint strands of music wafting through the air. She walked along the path, around a few bushes, and finally walked into a park. She saw a yellow pegasus conducting a choir of birds. _Beethooven's Fifth,_ she thought to herself.

There was a pause as the stallion gave a few orders to some of the birds. He settled back into place and raised his hooves.

"Hello," Twilight said.

There was a squeal of fright from the stallion as he zipped into a nearby bush. The birds scattered.

Twilight trotted over to the shrub. "Oh my, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you." She peeked in between the branches, and spotted a few flashes of pink and yellow. "I was just listening to the music. It sounded beautiful."

"Oh, uhm…thank you." It was barely a whisper. The pegasus slowly poked his head out, and carefully picked the rest of himself out of the bush. Twilight moved a few of the branches apart with her magic, and the stallion settled onto the ground.

Twilight smiled. "Again, sorry about that. My name's Twilight Sparkle. Princess Celestia sent me to check on the preparations for the Celebration."

The stallion scuffed a hoof on the ground. "I'm Fluttershy." He turned his head to the side, his bangs covering most of his face. "Nice to…meet you."

Twilight put a hoof to her chin. "You know, I've been to a lot of concerts in Canterlot, but I've never seen such a well-trained bird choir before. Most Canterlot ponies prefer actual musicians."

Fluttershy mumbled something.

"Sorry, what was that?" Twilight asked.

Fluttershy swallowed loudly. "I…I could…play you some more. If you want."

"Oh, I don't want to get in your way. I kind of had something to do, anyway."

Fluttershy finally looked at Twilight. "It's…it's really no trouble. I mean, we have to practice anyway." He turned his head to the side again. "I mean…if you wanted to, it's okay. If you want. You seem really nice…so…I'm sure the birds wouldn't mind. I wouldn't mind."

The birds had fluttered back onto the tree branch. Twilight put a hoof to her chin again.

Spike walked up to Twilight. "C'mon, Twilight, why not? This is way better than some dusty old research about Nightmare Moon."

Fluttershy's eyes lit up. "Oh my goodness! A baby dragon!"

"Oh, right." Twilight waved a hoof at Spike. "This is Spike, my assistant."

"Hi." Spike waved gingerly.

Fluttershy leaned over. "He's adorable! I've never seen a baby dragon before!"

"Well, that's not surprising. Spike is the only domesticated dragon in all of Equestria. At least, that's what they told me when I hatched him."

Fluttershy bent down to look at Spike. "Wow, you hatched a dragon all by yourself?"

"Well, yeah." Twilight blushed a little. "I kind of got lucky though."

Fluttershy stood up. "Oh wow, this is so great. I mean, I've never met a pony who liked animals and music just like me." He blushed and hid behind his bangs again. "Or, uhm, one who was so cute."

"What was that?" Twilight asked.

"Nothing." Fluttershy turned back to the bird choir. "You know, maybe after we're done practicing, you and I could, uhm, go to my cottage, and, well, I could show you all my animals. And then, maybe, Spike and my animals could spend some time together." Fluttershy gulped. "And then…we…I mean, you and I…could spend some time together…as well?"

"Uhm, what?"

Fluttershy spun around. "I mean, if you want!" He poked the ground with his hoof. "It's just, we both like music and cute animals, and uhm, you're really…really pretty."

Twilight took a step back. "Well, uhm, gee, that sounds nice and all, but—"

"I mean, I've never had a soulmate before, so I might not be very good at it. But we could still—"

Twilight turned around. "Sorry, I just remembered I have to go do…something…"

"Do what?" Spike asked.

"You know, that thing." Twilight grabbed Spike and placed him on her back. "Maybe some other time, Fluttershy. But probably not."

Fluttershy raised a hoof. "Wait, I—"

But Twilight had already started walking off.

Fluttershy sighed. "There I go being too forward and energetic again…"

"He seemed nice." Spike said

Twilight snorted. "Yeah, real nice. Another pony who wants to get in my…never mind."

"Get in your what?"

"I _said _'never mind.'" Twilight sighed. "Right now I just want to get in bed and sleep. This whole day has been exhausting."

The two were silent during the walk. Finally, the library came into view. Twilight quickened her pace.

She placed a hoof on the door and sighed. _Calm down, _she thought to herself. _After a nice rest there will be plenty of time for research tomorrow._

Twilight opened the door, and was momentarily blinded by confetti.

"SURPRISE!" a dozen ponies shouted.

Twilight groaned. "Of course."

A familiar pink stallion hopped over to Twilight. "So? What do you think?" he asked. "I'm Pinkie Pie, and I threw this party just for you! Were you surprised? Were ya? Were ya? Huh huh huh?"

Twilight wound towards the kitchen, pushing more than a few ponies out of her way. "I knew I should have told the guards to lock the door after themselves…" A streamer caught in her mane and she hastily removed it.

Pinkie hopped after her. "See, I knew when we first met that you had to be new in town, cuz I know everypony and I don't know you, at least not yet. What's your name?"

"Twilight Sparkle." She stepped into the kitchen and glanced around.

"Welcome to Ponyville, Twilight!" Pinkie punctuated his sentence by throwing a pile of confetti everywhere.

Twilight glanced behind the stallion's back. "Where'd that confetti come from?"

"So, since you're new in town, official Pinkie Pie party policy is that you get a super-duper welcome party!" He bounced upward to punctuate the last word.

Twilight grabbed a glass and took a drink of water.

Pinkie smiled. "You still haven't told me what you think of the party! Do you love it? Or do you _really_ love it?"

Twilight narrowed her eyes. "You broke into the building I was staying at, dragged a bunch of party stuff into a library, and then you invited dozens of strangers to a loud party that I don't want to have. How do you think I feel?"

"Ecstatic?"

"Annoyed!"

Pinkie's face fell. "Wait…are you saying you don't like it?"

"Yes!"

Pinkie scratched his head. "Huh. Normally everypony loves it when I do this."

Twilight rolled her eyes. "Yes, clearly breaking and entering is a great first impression."

"Ohhhhhh, I get it! You're grumpy! That is perfect!"

"What?"

"It means I get to sing my song about smiling! A pretty mare like you shouldn't have such a frowny face!"

"It's my party and I'll frown if I want to!"

Pinkie draped a hoof around Twilight's shoulder. "Aw, c'mon, frowning's not any fun! And it causes premature wrinkling! Are you sure you don't want a really upbeat musical number to cheer you up? There's a whole _bunch _of background dancing and uplifting lyrics and possibly some hopping around on roofs!" Pinkie swept a hoof in front of Twilight.

"I'm sure." Twilight glanced suspiciously at the pink hoof hanging on her.

"I promise you'll love it! All the mares swoon when I do it for them. I mean, I do it for stallions too, but you look kinda mad and I don't want you to get the wrong idea because I'm definitely not hitting on you or anything."

"You aren't?"

"Nope! But if in theory I _was _hitting on you, how am I doing?"

Twilight pushed Pinkie off her and jabbed a hoof at the door. "Get out."

Pinkie gasped. "But if I leave, then who will introduce you to all your new friends?"

"All the ponies in this town are _creepy!_ Why would I want to be friends with them?" Twilight pushed past Pinkie. She headed out of the kitchen and tried to find the stairs in the sea of ponies.

Pinkie bounced out of the kitchen after her. "Oh, I get it! You're one of those ponies who doesn't like to make friends. That is perfect!"

"Good. It means you can stop following me." Twilight shoved her way towards the stairs. Pinkie matched every step with a bounce.

"No, silly! It means we get to ease you into friendship! You and me can hang out together, alone, and then once you realize how amazing having friends is we can go back to the party!"

Twilight paused at the top of the stairs and turned around. "Oh _please_. What would you and I possibly do together?"

"Oh, I know lots of games for two ponies! Charades. Checkers. Go Fish." Pinkie smiled. "Other stuff."

"Ugh." Twilight stepped into the bedroom and slammed the door behind her.

"Don't worry!" Pinkie Pie shouted. "I'll give you a raincheck on the song! But you don't have to be in the rain, and you don't have to check anything, I'll just sing it for you later! And until then you can still enjoy the party!"

Twilight let out a deep sigh. She flopped onto the bed. A loud cheer pierced her door from the floor below. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Authors Note; I have not used the alternate gender names for any of the main six in any version of this story (Rainbow Blitz, Butterscotch, Dusk Shine, etc.). They dissociate the two versions of a character (which can be helpful, but I did not want that effect here). I also personally find them rather biased; boys can be named Pinkie Pie, girls can be named Shining Armor.

Don't forget to check out the all-mare version, all-stallion version, and opposite gender versions! folderview?id=0Bw2L71JsG3O2YjJTcWFrQVNOc2s&usp=sharing The joke is that they are all basically identical. Clever commentary on gender roles and societal expectations, or cheap exploitation of audience reactions? _Who knows._

Comments are enabled on the documents, if you spot any typos


End file.
